God of Calamity
by Bananas102
Summary: Yato was taken by a strange girl; he's been missing for months and Hiyori and Yukine have been frantic. Yukine stumbles across someone who couldn't be anyone but the god they were looking for, except he's different. He's acting like he's never seen Yukine before. He's acting dangerous. Read and review please!


"Yato." The god turned his head at an angle so that one blue eyes peered at Rabo. "I have another wish," the other god continued, a feral grin beginning to form across his face.

Yato waved a hand. Rabo took that as his cue to go, nodding once before running off into the night.

Yato casually flicked a drop of blood off of his arm. "Revert," he said in a monotone.

His katana glowed, the light swirling out of his hand until it took the human form of Nora.

"Master," the girl said curtly, bowing at her waist. Yato ignored her, heavy eyes surveying the massacre he was still standing in.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in the back of mind. Some human was at his shrine.

_"God Yato, I wish for Manabu Ryota to die an awful death," _the voice snarled. Yato's glinted and he held out his hand. "Katana."

Nora quickly changed back to her sword form. Yato vanished from the battlefeild, reappearing on the edge of a meadow. A large, stout man was kneeling on the grass, several rabbits hanging off of his belt.

A bow was strapped to his back next to a leather quiver filled to the brim with arrows. The man had a round face with a dark beard on his chin and jaw.

Yato walked forward, feet moving soundlessly, like a cat stalking it's prey.

Nora was held in a firm grip, the tip pointed down and away from his body. The hunter glanced up.

His eyes widened as he saw the man, covered in blood and stunningly bright eyes fixed on him.

The worshipper received his wish.

* * *

Present Day:

"Yato." The god in question turned around to look at curiously at Yukine. "Huh?"

The regalia looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "What...," he began slowly, "...is that on your face?" Yato scrunched his nose in confusion.

Sure enough, upon inspection of his face, Yato discovered a bright yellow sticker of a duck on the side of his forehead. "How did that get there?" he whined.

He peeled it off gingerly, then turning around and stuck it on the front of Yukine's coat.

"Wha? Hey!" Yukine quickly took it off and tossed in a nearby garbage can. "So what are we doing, anyway?"

Yato scratched the tip of his nose. "Someone called me yelling about her friend being kidnapped," he replied. Yukine's eyebrows shot up. "Really? A real job for once?"

Yato opened his mouth before stopping. "Hey, what do you mean 'a real job'?"

The regalia was saved by a loud clatter in the alley up ahead. A young girl poked her head around the corner.

She had pale skin, with big brown eyes and a pixie cut of brunette hair. She couldn't have been more than 6 years old.

Her eyes were fixed on Yato. The god smiled brightly at her. "Hello!" She shrank back a little so that only her eyes and a few strands of hair were visible.

A moment later, and the little one was barreling towards Yato.

She collided with him with a thud, sending the two sprawling on the pavement. "Yato!" she squealed happily.

Yukine stared at her. She wore a pink dress with an even deeper pink sweater. "Do you know her?" the boy asked the stunned god.

Yato looked down at the little girl currently snuggling against him. "No! I swear!"

The girl disentangled herself from his jersey and sat down on his stomach. "You don't know me," she said in an innocent voice. "But I know you."

Both boys frowned. But before either one of them could ask what that meant, her little hand shot out and her pointer and middle finger collided with Yato's forehead.

A pulse of purple ran through his skin and Yato froze, eyes wide.

The sweet smile evaporated from the girl's face. "Sorry," she said.

Yato's bright eyes dimmed and rolled back into his head, body going lax and falling back to the ground with a thud.

"What did you do?!" Yukine demanded frantically. The girl brushed herself off.

Stepping away from Yato's still form, she looked up at Yukine. "I wouldn't worry. You'll have him back soon," she said cooly.

The the two vanished in a cloud of purple.

"Yato!"

Months passed, and both Hiyori and Yukine grew more worried.

None of the other gods had any idea about what could have happened, and not a single message was sent to them.

When they finally did find their friend, he wasn't anything like he used to be.

* * *

It was quiet, and Yukine had a feeling someone was watching him.

A shudder ran up his spine and he swallowed nervously, fingers gripping the hem of his sleeves tightly.

"You are afraid," a voice whispered, so soft that it was carried on the breeze, tickling Yukine's ear as it passed.

Yukine gulped loudly. "Where are you?" he asked quietly.

There was a rustle, like the stirring of falling leaves in autumn, and a figure emerged from a dark alley.

Yukine's heart leapt into his throat. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Y-Yato?"

It was clearly Yato, but yet...it wasn't.

Yato wouldn't wear a dark hun-juban (non formal men's kimono) and have his hair pulled up in a ponytail.

He wouldn't carry Nora at his side.

He wouldn't look so dangerous, with his expressionless face.

Yato wouldn't have those eyes, bright and shimmering, like on the day he fought Rabo.

Yukine exploded. "Where have you been?" he cried, "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Yato looked Yukine up and down, and blinked once.

When Yato didn't answer, ukine took a step towards him. Yato didn't move.

"Yato? Why aren't you saying anything?"

Yukine's panic was taking off and blasting to the moon; Yato wouldn't act like this.

Any moment he'd laugh and tease Yukine about how he fell for it, right?

...Right?


End file.
